DTMG: Born This way
by phineasblood
Summary: What if Spencer has a secret that he doesn't even know about "Hold on to your hats everyone its going to get furry
1. Chapter 1

DTMG: Born this way

Spencer P.O.V

I remeber the day that I turned into a "werewolf" but the strange thing was It didn't seem like I was a real werewolf. I looked more like Cousin It, But when I saw Ponzi he looked more like a Werewolf then I did which was weird.

I thought about this as I laid in bed. The window that was opened let a cold chill in making me shiver. I sat up and let out a huge sigh, not of relief but of sudden panic.

"Billy" I called.

Billy appeared and sat next me he could see the worry in my eyes and frowned.

"Whats wrong bromigo" he said in a almost whisper.

I sighed "Do you remember when I turned into a werewolf"

Billy nodded

"well to me I didn't seem very werewolfy"

Billy scratched his chin and looked into space for a second.

"Oh yeah broham your right" Billy smircked "Get it Right"

Billy began to laugh as I rolled my eyes to the sky.

"Your hilarious" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, when I was a werewolf I only seemed to get really hairy But when Pozi got a hold of some of the hair he seemed more like a wolf then I did I wonder why that is"  
>Billy shrugged<p>

"I have no idea" he said then a light bulb above is head clicked on.

"Thats it" he yelled as a book magically appeared out of no were he began To flip through the book licking his finger as he did so.  
>"Whats that" I asked?<p>

He looked through the book ignoring and then he got wide eyed his jaw hit the floor literally.  
>"What, what" I asked all excited?<p>

Billy gulped " I think your from werewolf heritage" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

DTMG:Born this way chap 1

Spencer P.O.V

I began to laugh really hard that I held my chest.

Billy huffed "Bromeo I'm serious" he said has be showed me the book.

"It says here that one of the most famous wolf family are named the Wrights but it says that only the female's side of the family was werewolf and the man was shamed because he married her"

I chuckled

"Billy there are probally a billion Wrights in the world I don't think your hypothesis is true"

Billy scratched his head

"But wait I know why Ponzi seemed more wolfy then you I remember reading some where that when a werewolf puts a werewolf coat on with ecto on it their fur glands go out of wack and they don't turn into a werewolf because that's what they all ready are"

I roll my eyes

"So lets just say I am a "werewolf" how come i've never transformed hmmm"

"Just go and ask your mom if the books wrong she'll just think your crazy but if the book speaks the truth you might gets some great knowledge"  
>I nodded<p>

"Ok i'll ask her tommorrow, but for right now I need some sleep"  
>Billy nodded and floated to one of his chairs was sat I could only could see the back of his head I layed back down I got up to close my window but then I saw the moon. It was so big and beautiful that it put shivers down my spin.<p>

"I can't hosnestly be a werewolf, right" I asked myself as I closed the window.


	3. Chapter 3

DTMG:Born this way chap 3

Spencer P.O.V

I sit up in bed as the sun hit my tired eyes.  
>I streched my arms out as I got out of bed then out of no were I was recolected of what happened last night. I shivered at the thought of being a monster but then I let the thought roll off my shoulders as I looked for my regular attire, Billy then appeared.<p>

"Morning Spence are you going to ask your mom about about last night" he asked?  
>I sighed as I pulled my shirt over my head.<p>

"Yeah I guess"

I then walked down stairs to meet my family for breakfast.  
>My family as you could tell wasen't the how should I say the normalist family in the world. We have my mom who's a hairstylist, my dad who loves to build things but they end up going all out of wack, and last but not least you have my sister who's a kick boxing master if anyone was going to be a werewolf it would probally be her.<p>

I sit as i'm greeted by smiling faces from mom and dad. Jessica my sister was to bust chugged her protein drink to notice me then I see Billy come out of no where and sit on the coach wanting to hear what my mom has to say proablly. I then sit down.

"Good morning Spencer" dad says in his normal chipper tone.

"Would my pup like eggs or pancakes this morning" mom chimed in.

I freak out and pick up my knife like i'm going to throw it at someone.  
>"Why did you call me pup, is there something your not telling me mom"<p>

My family looked terrfied as my mom came over to me and slowly took the knife from my hand and sat it on the table.

"Spencer what's gotten into you this morning" his father asked?

I grumpled as I put a peice of bacon in my mouth, the bacon was extra crispy and juicy which made it tast super good I then swallow hard.  
>letting the grease dribble down my chin.<p>

After a while of akward silence dad looks at his watch.

"Wow look at the time you two need to head to school"

Jessica jumps from her chair and runs at top speed towards the door without saying goodbye.

Mom came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder

"Is there something you want to talk about sweetie you seem a little tense this morning" she looked around the room and then back to me she was probally making sure no one was around.  
>I nodded<p>

"Mom your probally going to think i'm of my rocker but am I a werewolf" I asked?

I anticipated nevrously for my answer to be "Your so funny Spencer"  
>but all I heard was a sigh.<br>Billy heard his mom sigh and sat up eagerly waiting.

"I really didn't want to tell you this but hey your a werewolf and so am I"

My heart went up to my throat, I could see Billy's Jaw hit the floor I bet he couldn't believe he was right.

"So the Wright Christmas Tradition about the toliet's is a lie"

Mom nodded.

"Are family was actually cast out because my side of the family was full of werewolves"

"So if i'm a werewolf why haven't I changed or gotten special powers like super strength, speed, hearing, and scent"

His my mom smiled like she knew the answer of the

"Young wolves don't usually get their powers until thet've changed for the first time"

I sighed a huge sigh.

"If your a werewolf too why have I never seen you change" I asked?

"I usually go into the celler" she said.  
>Billy then perked up "I have a celler" he questioned?<p>

"Go ahead and try to use your abilities today" she said with a smile.  
>She got up and walked away I watched her as she left.<p>

Billy floated over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey dude you gonna be ok" he asked?

I laughed

"Yeah I just can't believe my mom would lie to me like that"

Billy was dumbfounded.

"Huh" he said

I grinned "Hey Billy before I head to school why don't I check this "celler" out.

I stand up and walk downstairs thats where celler's are usually.  
>What I found was a steel door I opened it to find a medium sized room with torn pillows and blankets on the floor. I could see the claw marks on the wall like a beast was trying to escape a beast a beast like my mom. Billy floated down and saw the celler. His face was blank. I looked at him and he could tell I was scared.<p>

Billy P.O.V

I looked at my Bromigo's face. His face was as white as a sheet.  
>It seemed like he was going to throw up.<p>

"Are you ok" I asked unable to think of anything to say?

Spencer sat cross legged on the floor and took in three easy breathes.

"Yeah I'm fine, this is just alot to take in"

I nodded unable to think of anything else to say.

"Come on Billy let's go to school" Spencer said as he sat up and went follwed but not before shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

DTMG:Born this way chap 4

Spencer P.O.V

I walked out of my house and shut the door behind me.  
>I turned around and put my face to the door so no passers by would see me saw that I was in pain and put a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Spencer, I'm so sorry about this" he said.

I turned around to look at Billy, I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried my best to smile.

"Dude I'm fine, I'm actually happy to know about this so I don't flip out when anything weird happens"  
>Billy noddes still unsure if Spencer is actually ok.<p>

I begin to walk down the sidewalk as Billy follows beside me, As I walk I look down at the sidewalk.

"So are you going to tell Shanilla and Rajev" asked Billy?

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at Billy

"I didn't think about that,I don't think i'm going to tell them"

"Why not" asked Billy?

I sighed and kicked a rock close to me.

"I feel like this is to dangerous for them to get invloved"  
>I began to walk again<p>

"I'm to dangerous" I said in a low voice that sounded so sad.

Billy frowned and kept on following me.

"Wo I didn't think about how dangerous your going to be,right now you don't look so dangerous"

I sighed

"I may not look it, but inside I feel like I could honestly kill someone in cold blood.

Billy gulped

"I better remember not to make you mad,gee" he said in a huff.

About 15 minutes of walking later we ended up at school greeted by who Principal Ponzi himself.

"Goodmorning " Ponzi said as he stopped me in my tracks with his hand

Ponzi sniffed the air.

" you smell like dirty dog" he said as he plugged his nose.

I sniffed my pits and he was right about the dog smell it was bad.  
>"Now Spencer i'd advise you to go take a shower in the locker room and if you don't you'll get detention for a week"<br>"Yes sir" I said in a grumble.

I then walk away towards the gym to the locker room's.

Billy then sniffed the air and laughed.

"You smell more like werewolf to me"

I grumbled "I only walked for 15 minutes"

"I guess werewolf puberty is worse then regular puberty"Billy joked.

I laughed sarcastically

"Very funny toolbar"

I quickly run to the wash rooms, undress, and get into a shower while Billy sat on bench near the all of a sudden 3 of Clet's friend's come in and begin to chat.

"I heard that Spencer was sent home because he smelt like a dirty mutt" one of the guys says

I stop washing my chest and listen.

"I bet that freak is a dog in disguise" another voice calls out.

The 3 guys errupt in laughter.

I could feel my face redden in anger and out of no where I could feel My finger nails grow into claw but I didn't notice really I was to busy growling under my breath.I finish my shower and grab my clothes from the other side of the door.I put them on and realized that there were two gapping holes in my jeans thats when I looked my finger nails had turned into claws.I freaked out and opened the shower curtain quickly to be be able to put my "claws" in my pockets when behind me I heard laughter.I turned around to find the 3 guys that were talking smack about me earlier.A bored Billy sat up because he knew something seriously bad was going to happen.

"Hey look it's dog boy" they largest of the 3 boys jokes.

The other two began to laugh.

I felt an anger that I never felt teeth began to sharpen themselves and my claws began to create a hole in my went beside the boys and made the hand motion to stop but I couldn't I was so furious I could howl.

"So does Dog baby want a treat" The tallest boy joked.

That when I flipped out and did something that I had never done before.I grabbed the shortest guy by his shirt collar and rasied him to the two other guys stood wide eyed.

"Do you think insulting be is really funny because it's not and now your going to regret it"  
>I began to dig my claws into his flesh before I could deepen them Billy floated over to me and the guy and grabbed him from sat him the ground and I finally saw what I was guys shirt was was covered in blood and claw marks were outlined from his neck to his chest.I the looked at my hands or claws they were also covered in blood,I then backed away slowly.<p>

"I I I'm soo sorry I said" in a low voice as I covered my mouth.I could smell his blood it was fowl.

The two guys grabbed their friend and ran of the locker room but not without saying.  
>"You really are a freak"<p>


	5. Chapter 5

DTMG:Born this way

Spencer P.O.V

I watched them leave as my heart jumped to my throat

"What have I done" I said as I sat on my knee's

I then put my face in my hands and began to cry and I mean real cry like when your mother gets murdured kind of cry.

Billy floats over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Its going to be all right bromigo" he said softly,

"Thanks Billy" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye.

I then stood up and faced was silenced

"Why are you thanking me for"

I looked down to the ground as a few more tears left my eyes.  
>"If it wasen't for you I would have drawn more blood from him and made him go to the hospital"<p>

Billy piffed.

"No problem broham, werewolf or not you'll always be my best bud and I know that it was just a side effect of being a werewolf it wasen't your fault you couldn't help but get mad"  
>I wiped a tear from my eye and hugged Billy tightly.<p>

"Thank you, you are a true friend" I said.  
>Billy then pushed me away.<p>

"Dude, I love you to but your covered in that jerks blood"  
>I stopped hugging him and went over to the mirror and he was right I had blood on my face and hands.I began to wash up when the bell rings for first hour.<p>

"Oh no I'm going to be late" I yelled as I ran out the door

Billy followed behind still worried about his bro.

Billy P.O.V

I watched my best friend all most kill someone today.  
>That was probally one of the frightning things I've ever hatered and fire in his eyes was like nothing i've ever was like for a split second it wasen't my Bromigo any more. It was I was seeing a<p>

MONSTER

I screatch the thought from my brain as I followed Spence to first hour.


	6. Chapter 6

DTMG:Born this Way

Spencer P.O.V I sat in class, Bored as ever I tried to keep myself preoccupied by staring out the window but it didn't help much. Them after five minutes I fell fast asleep. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud boom out of no where. I jolted up to find that it was my teacher,she had hit my desk with a ruler.  
>"Spencer Wright wake up" she yelled in my ear<p>

I growled and rubbed my head "Sorry ma'am" I snorted

She then walked back to the black board

"Spencer Wright to the office NOW" the intercom yelled

I groaned, got up from my seat, and headed out the dor to Principal Ponzi's office.  
>"Do you think Ponzer sauce found out what you did" Billy said I stopped in my place and looked up at Billy<p>

"I sure hope not"

"I just wish I knew why I did what I did" I sighed as i began walking again

"I think your werewolf hormones got the better of you" Billy said laughing.

I blushed and looked away

"Shut up Billy" When I got to Principal Ponzi's office I gulped and opened the door. I then sat down in front of his desk.

" you probally know why your here" Ponzi grinned.

"No sir" I lyed

"Well the reason your here is because you caused another student physical harm" he said grinning.

I got wide eyed

"Umm well is that person ok" I said trying to sound like I had no idea what he was talking about.

Principal Ponzi tapped his fingers on his desk "If you must no he's in the hospital because he lost a lot of blood"

I blushed and looked down at the floor because I didn't want him to see me cry

Billy P.O.V

"Poor Spencer" I thought "It wasen't entirelly his fault he wasen't all there"

"He couldn't help it"

Spencer P.O.V

"Now Mr. Wright I have no idea how you could have possibley gotten your nails so deep into his skin but I know for a fact your in big trouble"

"I sorry "I said trying not to cry

"Your expelled" Ponzi yelled


	7. Chapter 7

DTMG:Born this way

Spencer P.O.V

"What" I yelled as i stood up from my seat. I could hear his blood pulseing through his veins and his heart beat, beating slightly faster at the sight of my anger.

"Now , what did you think was going to happen did you actually think i was going to let you off the hook. You sent a student to the hospital coverd in blood"

I looked at him unable to say a word. I could feel my eyes get red and sore as a couple tears ran down my face

"Now i'm going to call your mother and tell her what happend alright" Ponzi said.

I sat back down and nodded slowley. Ponzi then turned around and started calling my mom.I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"Hey bro you gonna be ok" Billy stutterd

I looked up at him and then down to floor not saying a word.

Then all of a sudden my head started to hurt really bad like someone was pounding a mallet into my skull.I grabbed my head and satarted to groan and sweat.

Billy scared as ever started to turned around and was startled by what he saw.

"Spencer, are you ok" he said scared.

After a few minutes of pain it finally decided to die down and I looked at . I could still feel the sweat going down my face.

"I could kill you" I whispered

scared to death kicked me out of his office but not before yelling

"Your ride will be here shortly" he then slammed the door.

I started walking out of the school and sat on the steps out front.

Then Billy sat next to me.

"Wo what was with the sudden panic attack broham"

"I don't know" I said "It was weird, I felt like someone was drilling into my head"

Billy gulped as mom came driving up. I got up and got into her car, Billy decided to slip into the back seats.

Mom looked at me and frowned

"I'm so sorry I know it's hard to keep control"

I could see a couple tears come from her eyes and at that moment i realized how much of a curse this was on her side of the family and also that i felt more guilty then i all ready felt.

"Spencer im sorry" she muttered.

I put a hand on her shoulder

"Mom it's ok i'm ok"

In the back Billy looked around probally bored out of his mind.  
>Then at the corner of hie eye he saw something thay made his eyes get then poked me and pointed to the calender.<p>

When I saw what he was pointing to on the calender I started to shutter.

Tonight was a full moon

"It was a bad idea to make you go to school today" mom said sighing

I but my knees to my chest and held my self

"Yeah, no kidding" I said while blushing hard that my face was turning red As you could tell... I was nervous

OMG HI GUYS 3 thank you so very much for likeing my story i do surley appreciate it and hes in the next chapter Spencer will have his 1ST transformation YESSS


	8. The transformation

Spencer P.O.v

When I got home I sat on my bed and put my hands on my face. Billy phased through the door and sat down next to me,

"Hey Bro It's going to be all right you'll be fine no one has ever died from transformation...I think" He said as he put his arm around me.

I sighed and put my hands on my knee's. Then all of a sudden I start breathing heavy like I had just worked out.

Billy started to freak.  
>"Dude calm down" He said grabbing a paper bag and giving it to me to breathe in.<p>

"Don't worry broham i'll be with you as you transform since you can't hurt while you wolf out because i'm ghost"

I loked up at Billy and smiled.

11:00 p.m

I put on my raggest clothes and sat on my bed. I saw some meat on the floor and the door was locked and barred.

Billy floated over to me.

"Your mom said she'll see how you are tommorrow ok, I over heard her say that" he said smiling.

I layed down on my bed and sighed.

"I'ts going to hurt alot isn't it" I said to billy.

Billy sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Is it bad if I lie because I don't want to tell you the truth.

30 minutes later

I seemed to have fallen asleep because I woke up in a deep sweat. I looked up at the sky and saw the gigantic moon hovering up my stomach started to hurt. I held it tightly trying to get the pain to go away but it didn't. I climbed off my bed and started to groan. In the distance I saw Billy frowning at my distrot I could tell he hurt as well. Then all of a sudden my legs started to crack and pull, then my arms.I started to scream in pain as my chest expanded and my face was being pulled into a snout. After the pain went away I couldn't remeber what happend but all I remeber was trying to escape my room and eating the meat off the floor. While I was a wolf my thoughts weren't there and my human emotions didn't exsit at that point I don't think I was human any more.  
> <p>


End file.
